


If I see you again

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Citronshipping, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: It doesn't matter who appears on Malik's life, he can't forget his lost partner.





	If I see you again

Malik woke up feeling a movement in his mouth.

His eyes flew open just to see Shuruq on top of him kissing him full on the lips; he shoved him away in one motion. The other just fell on his side on the mattress.

“You…! What the hell are you doing here?!” Malik growled.

“Mmh, I couldn’t stop myself when I saw you, sleeping beauty.” 

Malik frowned and got up the bed.

The young man with gray messy hair and purple eyes lay on his elbows, watching him in what Malik thought was seductive stare n.14.

“What are you doing here?” Malik demanded.

“What? Can’t I come see you? “

“No! How did you got in? I got the alarm on!” Not only the alarm, Malik installed every security system possible to avoid seeing the thief again.

“That won’t ever stop me,” the young man drawled.

 _And nothing would,_ Malik thought.

Shuruq went on. “Look, handsome, every time I want to mind my own business I remember you. Your face haunts me in my dreams and I have to come back. You’re THAT irresistible.”

“I know,” Mark said in a confident tone. “Your little obsession with me will take you nowhere, idiot. You’re a young man with no profession and restless hands, I am older and have a master in Egyptology. Do you really think you can keep up with me? “

“I can give you whatever you want. Just ask my beautiful man, I’ll get it for you, no problem.”

Malik sighed, “The cops are going to catch you someday, Shuruq.”

“They haven’t caught me yet, they are too busy with bigger problems, you know… with the raids in the South and everything. Are you worried about me? ‘cause that would be so sweet.”

“I am NOT worried about you; I am worried I have to find you in my bed again,” Malik snapped.

Shuruq smirked, clearly amused by Malik’s hasty response and lifted his red shirt, showing Malik his toned abs. “You still haven’t told me what you want,” he said with a sing-song tone.

“I want you out of my house.” Malik said in a serious tone, crossing his arms for a better effect.

“Suit yourself,” Shuruq sighed, “but you know I will come back. Don’t you know what hold you have over me?”

 _And that’s without the help of the Millennium Rod,_ Malik thought. And he also thought that maybe –just maybe- having power over people wasn’t that good after all.

Shuruq stood up from the bed with a kick up.

“Show off brat…” Malik huffed in annoyance.

“See you around, Malik” Shuruq blew a kiss at him while opening the door and helping himself out, and Malik rolled his eyes.

“No, NOT see you around.”

Malik locked everything again, even when he knew it would be no good.

He went to bed and crossed his arms under his head, trying to sleep. He remembered the first day Shuruq had entered the apartment, 3 months before.

It was a rainy night, the kind of nights when no thief work anyway. A soft noise had woken him up, it was like metal meeting metal. He left the bed quietly, knowing someone was in the house.

Malik never could forget his abilities as a tomb keeper, his stealthy feet slid noiseless to the empty studio. In there he found the young thief crouched, and trying to pry open the safety box that conained his gold. Malik had approached silently and slowly, with a medium _khopesh_ in his hand, which in one second was against the thief’s neck.

Malik touched slightly the man with the blade so he could feel it. “Bad decision, if you wanted to steal something you chose the wrong house.”

“Ow ow, alright, alright, no need to get violent.”

The young man turned slowly with his hands on the air in defeat, but when the guy looked at him his brows furrowed.

“Hey wait a minute. Do I know you?”

“I doubt it, because if you would, you’d been afraid of coming into my house to steal.” Malik hissed.

The thief felt a shiver down his spine, the person pinning him had the eyes of a deadly saw-scaled viper.

He was also the most beautiful person he’d ever seen; he couldn’t ever forget a face like that, could he?

“Calm down, sexy, I haven’t taken anything.” The thief laughed nervously.

Malik faltered. “Wh… What the hell, kid?”

“I’m 22! I’m no kid!”

Malik was turning 39 that year so he wasn’t impressed, besides the guy was shorter and had a teenager attitude. Malik smirked, “yes you are, and a foolish one too. Get the hell out of my house.” He kept on threatening the other male with the weapon, moving it slightly.

The young man looked down to see the blade moving and pointing at his chest, then his eyes trailed up to the firm arm that held it. Would he dare?

Yes, he would.

The young man stepped forward and Malik had to withdraw softly, knowing the point was poking at the other’s chest.

“Okay, tell you what, gorgeous: I will get out of your house but this is not the last time you see me. I will come back, and take something much better than your stuff.” The young man smirked running one finger on Malik’s chest.

The smirk made Malik’s arm quiver, he felt like something tugged him from the inside, something familiar. He shook his head trying to focus once more.

“First of all, my name is Malik. Second, if you enter this house once again, I’m calling the police on you - or behead you, whatever I see fit.” Malik kept his commanding voice steady.

“Ooh, feisty, I like you,” the tongue of the brat ran on his upper lip.

The man’s gesture was making Malik feel uneasy, but also took the will out of him to hurt the thief, and even wiping away the thought of calling the police.

“My name is Shuruq, don’t forget that, Malik.” After those words, the young man sprinted out of the house and Malik knew he made a mistake by telling him his name.

After that day he would find Shuruq from time to time, in alleys, outside of the house, at the store. Malik was sure that if he found the guy in the oven he wouldn’t be surprised. The young man would taunt him, touch him slightly, or even kiss him by surprise.

Another time he even got to enter the Museum at night. Malik called the guards and the young man leaped through the structures of the ceiling. Malik ran after him looking up, worried about the objects on display, not because Shuruq could fall and possibly crack open his stupid head.

_“Hey kid! Get down there!”_

_“I told you I’m not a kid!”_

_“I don’t care! You’re going to fall and break something!”_

_“I wouldn’t break valuable stuff, Malik. Besides I just wanted to see you! But you had to call those nasty guards!”_

Most of the times were playful and harmless, so Malik didn’t have the heart to put a restriction order on the guy, but last time it had gone too far.

Shuruq woke him up with a kiss that time as well; however Malik’s reaction was completely different. That night he had dreamt of Bakura, in his dream he had his arms draped around his long lost partner, it was the day before Bakura left to fight against the Pharaoh. They were on each other’s arms, running their hands on each other’s hair and they kissed.

Malik felt the young thief on his arms when he opened his eyes and returned the caress, in a soft experience between dream and reality. It escalated later onto pinning Shuruq against the mattress with the thief’s wrists on his hands. When they broke away Malik had felt ashamed for his behavior and asked Shuruq to leave. Even when Shuruq had moaned to the kiss and asked for more, even when he tried to convince him otherwise, Malik knew it was not right. He didn’t even know the guy.

After that day Malik secured his house the best he could, but it clearly had not worked.

Malik found another house in rent the next day, just because he knew he couldn’t waste any more time. So he started moving quickly, hoping Shuruq didn’t found out. Rashid and Isis’s husband helped him with the big boxes; his nephews and nieces ran around trying to help, picking small boxes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rashid went to get it, Malik sighed, it was probably the landlord with a list of complaints.

“Malik! Someone’s looking for you!”

When Malik walked towards the door, ready for the scolding, he jumped in surprise instead. Shuruq was at the door.

“Are you planning to leave somewhere, Malik?” 

“What are you doing here?” Malik growled.

“I just… I wanted to see you again.”

“Why can’t you just walk away?”

Rashid stepped in, with his imposing bodyguard-like presence. “What’s going on here? Is this the guy who’s stalking you?”

Isis walked in the area calling her toddler, who had been chasing Malik’s cat, but then she took a quick look of Shuruq and she froze in her tracks.

“Isis? Are you alright?” called Rashid.

“I know you,” she said quietly.

“Yeah… I feel like I know you too.” Shuruq frowned, “I also feel like I don’t like you.”

Isis’s hands went to her collar, almost feeling the phantom of the Millennium Item that hung from her neck. She closed her eyes like trying to place that face on her memories, but she couldn’t find it.

Her eyes went up to the purple eyes, trying to feel something.

A voice.

_Hya-Ha-Ha-Haa! You bastards are going to pass judgement on me?!_

Isis’s eyes widened. “But if you are the King of Thieves… You are Bakura!”

Shuruq’s jaw dropped, he knew that name. He had heard it before, ghostly voices screaming that name at him, echoes of an ancient tragedy.

“What?” Malik winded up and ran to her side, grabbing her face to look at her deep blue eyes, trying to understand the words. “What did you say?” his voice went high-pitched in seconds, just from the despair.

“Malik, look at him! Can’t you feel his soul? I can, I can feel it!”

Malik’s hands started trembling when they left his sister’s head. Rashid rushed to take the kids to the next room. Then he asked Isis’ husband and his own wife to go to the rooms and get the rest of the boxes, trying to answer their questions the best way he could.

Malik looked at the confused state of Shuruq, who was still standing at the door. He watched the sharp contour of his face, the shape of his nose, and his purple piercing eyes. He remembered the smirk and the taunts, and everything made sense.

“Bakura? Is... Is this you?” Malik choked on his words.

“Malik? I don’t know what’s happening,” Shuruq took a step back, and a heavy feeling on his chest almost made him collapse.

Malik got near just to see his face closer, a tear rolled down his cheek. “You can’t be … You… How did you reincarnate so quickly? You’re 22, that’s only…” Malik started sobbing.

Bakura felt a huge déjà vu. He remembered a moment of saying goodbye to a crying, raging Malik; he was younger, so much younger. It was dark around them, and Malik was yelling at the top of his lungs.

_“Don’t you dare to walk away from me, Bakura!”_

_“Fucking watch me! You knew I would have to do this sooner or later!”_

_“I hate you! How could you give me heaven and hell in the same embrace?!”_

_“I hate you too! I hate you to the grave and back, Malik Ishtar! I hate you because I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to!”_

He couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

Shuruq’s eyes watered “Malik, I know you…”

Malik covered his nose and mouth with his hand, trying to stop his tears. He then pulled the thief for a tight hug. “Yes… I know you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why you should never write while depressed... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
